Project Summary and Abstract The goal of this SBIR Phase I proposal is to build and test a prototype AC-powered home Medical Oxygen Concentrator (MOC) based on a novel, patented and patent-pending Rapid Pressure Swing Adsorption (RPSA) technology. MOC's are the point of care (POC) devices used for oxygen rehabilitation therapy for patients suffering from Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD), fibrosis and other lung diseases. The proprietary single-bed, compact, miniature MOC has a concentric product storage tank and can continuously deliver 1 to 5 Standard Liters Per Minute of 90% O2 from compressed air. The novel RPSA process is capable of lowering the adsorbent weight by a factor of two while offering a 20% better oxygen recovery from air. A commercial lithium exchanged zeolite (LiLSX) selective for nitrogen adsorption will be used as the adsorbent for air separation in the prototype unit. A pre-treatment layer of alumina desiccant will be added in the feed section of the device to capture the H2O and CO2 from ambient air to prevent contamination of LiLSX adsorbent, thereby increasing device life and reliability. The operating conditions such as total cycle time, individual step durations and operating pressure will be optimized by conducting experiments on the prototype MOC unit. A set of operating conditions and procedures will be generated for the best/optimum operation of the final MOC device. Our long-term vision is to incubate this technology to the point of maturity where it is ready for mass manufacture and can be licensed to a manufacturing company. This transformative MOC-POC design has the potential to address the oxygen therapy needs of nearly 80% of COPD and other lung disease patients in need of a lightweight, compact and reliable oxygen supply.